Moments in Time
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: Each moment changes a life, and some are more important than others. 100 times in various characters' lives, with various pairings, eras, and focuses. For the 100 Times challenge on HPFC. Currently: Fenrir teased.
1. Bellatrix killed

**Hello, all:) These are my stories for the 100 times challenge, which is my own challenge. I hope you enjoy! Please review. I will try to keep them to around 100 words per chapter.**

--

__

Bellatrix killed

The green light seemed to shoot out of her wand at an alarming speed, and she watched as it sped towards the man, unstoppable and unavoidable. When it collided, she could hear the sickening crunch of his body hitting the floor.

He was dead.

Of course the battle around her wasn't over, but quietly, Bellatrix slipped off into the dark. She had killed a man. She had taken a life. No longer was she innocent. (Whether or not she ever had been was debateable.)

Never again would Bellatrix be able to turn back, and she knew it. She was bound. She had blood on her hands, and the image would never, ever go away.

--

**Please review.**


	2. Harry learned

_Harry learned_

The night was cold when Harry first heard the news of their deaths, and from that day forward he never again turned his back those friends he had left.

He had lost too many already. (And if things kept going like this, he wouldn't have many more to give.)

One by one, those he loved fell, and he was left alone more and more.

Oh, Harry learned. One second- one second is enough to lose your life. (Or for them to lose theirs.)


	3. Remus belonged

_Remus belonged_

Ever since he was bitten, it had been a normal occurence for Remus to not fit in. It was just a part of life, and he had accepted it- because what else could he do?

But then he came to Hogwarts, and he met Sirius, James, and didn't care that he was a werewolf. They didn't care- and he fit in with them. The memories he made in that part of his life stayed with him forever. (Every time one of them was lost, a little memory faded.)

For the first time, Remus belonged. (It was the only reason, once they were all gone, that he stayed alive. Because he had belonged, once.)


	4. Remus permitted

_Remus permitted_

Every time the chance came up, Remus had to allow himself to smile. Because, after all, when had been the last time he was truly happy-when had he had a reason to smile?

When he was with James, and Sirius, and… Peter.

But they were gone, and weren't coming back. He was alone, now.

And every smile- every laugh was a betrayal to them, a memory he was losing. Every smile- he felt guilty, and he hated it. They were gone, and he was alone. (After all, he was the one who was still alive- the only one who had even a tiny reason to smile.)


	5. Ginny returned

_Ginny returned_

It was simple, really. The single image - perfectly chiseled, sculpted cheeks with a slightly pouted mouth; dark, dark eyes with a glint of pain that seemed to come and go. A tall, lean body, betraying toned muscles with obvious strength residing within them.

Such a simple picture, Ginny thought to herself, her hand reaching out to him despite her desire not to. The epitome of beauty, the scene of perfection- she couldn't resist it, as much as she wanted to. The boy- nearly a man- in front of her called to her so much that she couldn't resist.

Her wand was held loosely in her hand, and the back of her mind told her that she should use it. Make the image go away, take away the torture and make it stop. She knew she wouldn't. She never did.

The silent tears that fell down her face were angrily brushed away, and as Ginny took a hesitant step closer her hand flew out as if to try and grab him. As always, it went right through.

Tom Riddle, when he was beautiful, young. He was her nightmare, her biggest fear, her tormentor. He was her dream, her fulfillment, her wish. He was everything she wanted, and yet he was the one thing she knew she absolutely could not, should not, would not, have.

She reached out again, desperately, hopelessly. Her hand went right through him, as it always did. As it always would.

Tom Riddle was nothing but an illusion, a dream.

Her Tom Riddle was a Boggart, and Ginny just kept returning to what she both loved and feared- for fulfillment, for satisfaction... to feel something, anything. Just as he had in the Chamber of Secrets, he gave her a reason, and she needed that more than anything else in the world.

Tom Riddle was her weakness, her downfall, and she loved every second of it.

--

**Please review.**


	6. Severus escaped

_Severus escaped_

His father had always hated him, ever since he was born. His mother said he couldn't possibly remember back that far, but Severus did and would never forget it. His father had hated him, and hit him, and hurt him. He _had._

From a young age, Severus had had no doubt he would end up to be violent, angry, proud. Just like his father. To damn proud for his own good.

But he didn't, because he had Lily. He went to Lily's, whenever he could, and it was his escape. It was what saved him and ultimately kept him from becoming the man he hated. From becoming _him._

Severus went to Lily's, and cried on her shoulder, and he escaped the future that seemed to be calling to him.

(That simple escape was the only one he was ever given, for the rest of his life.)

--

**Please review.**


	7. Hermione laughed

Ron's joke had been rather half-hearted, as everything seemed to be these days. Nothing was right, and everything seemed to be falling out of place.

Not even books could make her smile, and when that happened something was _seriously_ wrong.

But for some reason the lame little joke struck her funny, and for the first time in almost a year, Hermione gave in to the feeling.

She laughed harder than she nearly ever had, and although Ron didn't quite understand what was so funny, he laughed with her. He pulled her in for a tight hug, and all was well for a moment.

Hermione had laughed again. (Because sometimes, all you can do is let go.)


	8. Ron rescued

_Ron rescued_

Hermione's screams were much too much for him. He couldn't handle listening to them _any _longer- and that was what drove him to break free of his captors with a sudden burst of energy.

He ran down the stairs with all his might, nearly tripping a few times on the rusty nails that protruded from the steps. Her screams hadn't stalled; no, instead they had practically gotten louder. He didn't have long left to do what he had to do.

Turning the corner abruptly, Ron was in front of Bellatrix before she even saw him. He didn't have a wand with him, but he had his fists. (After all, sometimes pure brute strength can be stronger than magic.)

Punching the woman he had grown to hate, Ron gingerly picked Hermione up off the floor and gathered her in his arms. Glancing at Bellatrix, he noticed she was out cold; with a gentle nod, he began to ascend the steps.

Ron had saved Hermione for now, and he made a gentle promise that her life would _never_ need rescuing again. (He would see to that.)


	9. Lily dreamed

_Lily dreamed_

The night was cold, and Lily snuggled up to James as she tried in vain to warm her small body. She wondered idly if Harry would be cold also, but quickly assured herself he wouldn't be when she remembered how many blankets she had tucked around him.

James was slumbering peacefully, and she knew it was ridiculous of her to not be following in his footsteps. Sighing gently, Lily closed her eyes at let sleep take her.

Her dreams were filled with happy things, with sunshine and rainbows and lives that weren't marred by wartime. She dreamed of the happy life young Harry would have when he was older, and of the family he would have someday.

Most of all, Lily dreamed of safety. What mother doesn't want her children to be protected? (After all, Lily knew she would give _anything_ for her son.)


	10. Draco deceived

_Draco deceived_

He had grown up hearing that the Darkness was the best, and that the Dark Lord was everything. He had believed it, at first; but then he had seen the life his father and mother led, and changed his mind. He didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want to be a slave.

But he didn't know the way out, and so he chose the best way he could think of. He went to his godfather, and he went to Dumbledore, and he made up his mind.

Draco decieved his father, his mother, and even the Dark Lord, all because he wasn't who they thought he was. He couldn't kill a man. He couldn't torture the innocent. He couldn't lie for the sake of lying.

Draco pretended, and Draco deceived. He couldn't let them down, but he couldn't live their lives. (What in life is worth living, when you can't even live the way you want to?)


	11. Voldemort punished

_Voldemort punished_

Voldemort had never really been one to be kind. He had never had an opportunity to be, really; growing up in an orphanage didn't give you many options. You ate, slept, played with the other children, and you were essentially _on your own_.

It took him years to be stable enough to allow another person in on his plans. When he established the Death Eaters as his followers, he had quickly and easily fell into the leadership role.

He punished them regularly, simply because they _needed to remember_ exactly what they were doing. They _needed_ to follow him. They _needed to know_ that they had to do anything, _anything_, to ensure that his plans succeeded.

Voldemort was never kind, and he punished those around him readily and easily. Not because he hated them- oh, he _did_ hate them- but because he was afraid they wouldn't get the job done. (And failure was _not_ an option.)


	12. Fenrir teased

_Fenrir teased_

He ran a long finger down her face, feeling her shiver. Oh, how he _loved_ to see the fear; the girl's eyes were full of terror and horror, and he thrived on it, lived on it, _needed it_.

He stepped back for a moment, looking at her long and hard, bound by her ropes. She was struggling against them fitfully, her hands twisting in a feeble and _useless_ attempt to escape.

_So weak..._ he purred, pressing himself against her again, feeling her body tremble. _Pathetic_...

He knows he is allowing his _desire_ for her flesh to control him- and he lets it, allows it to. What else can he do, when the moon shines so brightly and there is _blood_ to be had?

Teasing is cruel, he knows; it is unnecessary to cause his prey more pain that needed. But it's the _fear_ he sees in their eyes that drives him insane; and it's that very same bloodlust that causes him to lose control.

He teases, and he attacks. A pitiful circle.

He knows he's just as pathetic and weak as she is.


End file.
